Wrath's Rose
by NanaseStar
Summary: Alita is given the chance to return to her mother's homeland in Roma. Mistaken by assassins as the mysterious Blood Rose, she is chased for unknown reasons. Meeting with the Varia's boss may help her in some way to discover he families past. (Mostly T rated, but there will be some M rated chapters later on. Updates are a little slow with school and the like, please bear with me.)
1. Target One: The Threatening Meeting

My ragged breath was forced out of my burning throat as I ran faster. Men's cries and footsteps echoed after me in the dark alleys. I was going to die; there was no doubt about that. Why me, I had never done anything to anyone!? They were only chasing me because I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. I turned a corner hoping to escape and find help, but my hope was smashed by a shadowy figure standing in the alley's opening. His toothy and horrid grin gleamed in the small moon light as he spoke.

" Nowhere left to run, Miss Blood Rose."

A FEW HOURS PRIOR

"Ladies and gentlemen, the time is now one thirty in the afternoon. Please don't forget to grab all your belongings and enjoy your stay in Roma, Italy." As the captain finished speaking in English, my friends and family grabbed our belongings before heading into the waiting gate. Inside the giant glass pane window revealed the amazing mixture of ancient and new architecture that the amazing city had to offer. My full blood Italian mother, Ambra Savino, walked next to me, as my two best friends, Serena Baxter and Cody "Fernando" Bentley, followed in close suit. Fernando is his nickname, he thinks it will make him sound more attractive. Any girl would love to date him, but they were out of luck because Fernando is a little... "fruity". Serena jumped onto my back, sending her blonde hair flying.

"Thank you SO much for inviting us! I've never left the state, let alone the country." She giggled as she pulled my mother into a tight hug next. Fernando was the next to pull my slender frame into a side hug.

"You are officially the BEST friend ever! Think I can get any numbers?" He changed his gaze to a small group of men that had been on our flight and winked at them. They shivered and quickly left to escape his longing gaze. We grabbed our luggage and headed to the exit. My mother haled a taxi and after we throw our things into the trunk, gave the driver the directions.

"Puo cortesemente unita alla Gola albergo. E 'l'hotel in centro."* The driver pushed the buttons on the GPS and away we sped, and I regret ever stepping inside that cab. We were drifting and slamming the brakes every few seconds. After what seemed like years of horrible driving, we arrived at the entrance of the hotel. The driver sped away after handing us our luggage, leaving us in front of the five star hotel. The inside left Serena, Fernando, and myself speechless. Chandlers, candle light, attendants, pianos, and fancy buffets laid out for us. My mother rescued me from the enchanting hotel and pushed me towards the reception desk.

"Go on, you need to practice your Italian in the real world." I was reluctant because I knew my Italian was rusty and horrible. I walked towards the smiling receptionist and spoke the best I could.

"Abbiamo una... prenotazione per quattro... con il nome di Savino."** The brunette receptionist smiled before she spoke influent English.

"All right, let me check... Two rooms, 412 and 413. Here are your keys and please enjoy your stay." I gave the receptionist a thanking smile as I followed the attendants that carried our luggage. My mother and myself were staying in room 413, with most likely the best view in the hotel. Not even six city blocks away, the breath taking Colosseum stood tall and even closer there stood a huge refurbished building that must have held some official business. I fell to my waiting bed and started to doze off. My mother pulled the curtains open wider and pushed me off the bed onto the floor.

"No sleeping! We are in Roma, go enjoy yourself!"

Mother earned a mean and grumpy glare from myself, who was still on the floor. Fernando and Serena barged into the room before I had the chance to stand. Both tripped over my basically dead body and flew towards the bed I longed for.

"Thanks a lot guys. Just walk over my dead body, that's fine with me." All three of my companions laughed at me as I stumbled to the door and left down the rich hallway. They followed and called to me as the attendant held the door open for me.

"Don't be such a sour puss, Alita." Fernando wrapped his some what muscular, tan arm,that was exposed because of his red tank top, around my slightly tan neck. My chestnut braid blew slightly in the breeze before it settled back on my left shoulder. My light orange blouse ruffled in the wind, the red rosé pin that sat on the right side of my head moved with the breeze. My bright blue eyes stared in excitement at my friends and at the awaiting city of wonder, Roma.

A FEW HOURS LATER

My feet ached and I could feel the burning blister start, but that was the last thing on my mind at the time. For one, every corner you turned there were more original Roman structures that blended in with the modern buildings that surrounded them. We had walked for what seemed like eons, but we had just started. Fernando who was behind me was acting like a schoolgirl, going into ever shop and trying to be friendly with the many attractive men that filled Roma.

"He is SO happy that you brought him. Here,like, every other man is gay. I just don't know if he'll score, but I think he could care less."

Serena pulled me into a tight hug, her blue striped tank top was warm to the touch. My mother had left the three use alone while she went to take care of some family business, leaving us alone was her mistake. We had walked past the famous Trevi fountain, but not before we had a photo shoot and ate the famous gelato that lived there. We were now about four American city blocks from our hotel at the old, refurbished building that we could see from our hotel window. The building had many men in suits that looked like bodyguards who surrounded the place. There were tours, but the cost was a fortune which was too much for us. Fernando tugged on the sleeve of my short sleeved blouse and started giggling like the schoolgirl he was.

"Look at that piece of work! His long silver hair is to die for! And there's the guy next to him with his royalty look, come on! We HAVE to talk to them!" I was of course a little reluctant to approach the group of attractive men, not only because of their amazing looks but also because the group seemed a little dangerous.

"I 100% agree with you, my wing man. Let's if the prince one is looking for a princess." Serena and Fernando were basically drooling at the men as I tried to pry their eyes off of the group. They just brushed me off and started to walk towards the group of men. I guess they had heard us whispering, more like us squealing, because they moved in our direction. I backed away from my love frozen friends and decided to act as if I didn't know them. I turned tail and without releasing there was anyone there, bumped into someone behind me.

"Mi scusi... o non e stato a guardare... dove slavo andando."***

I looked up into the face of the unfortunate person I had run into. A shiver ran down my spine as our eyes meet. His piercing and rage filled ruby eyes dug deep into my nervous and spell bond orbs. Though his eyes pierced deep into my soul, they held a touch of wonder and loneliness. He just stared down at me, since his height sent him towering into the bright blue sky.

"Tch, damn trash." On that note he started towards the still advancing group of men. Serena and Fernando both saw what happened and had appeared at my side. Serena spoke first, anyone could see she was pissed.

"Hey, asshole what's your problem?" The man turned back to Serena with eyes full of rage and danger.

"Did you talk back to me, trash!?"

"Ushishishi. Quite a tongue on her, too bad she's probably gonna die." The royal looking man laughed as he and his friends watched our situation. Serena cowered back and remanded silent, Fernando didn't even make an attempt to get an apology. I turned back to the towering man before he left with his friends, I spoke in english because he obliviously spoke my native language fluently.

"I'm sorry about my friends, they just worry about me too much. But, maybe time someone bumps into you could just nod instead of calling them." Here I thought I could lighten the mood by imitating his deep,  
musical voice .

"Damn trash." I laughed to myself before returning my gaze to the man's face. His expression was back to the unhappy face from when I ran into him. He didn't say anything, but a few words.

"What's your name trash?" His ruby eyes still dug into my soul, but in a searching way not a threatening way.

"Alita, Alita Savino. Can I ask for your's?" I was most likely pushing my luck, especially since his friends had finally joined him. The royal looking man laughed at my remark before he gave an answer.

"Ushishishi, a peasant asking a king for his name, what fun." The man I had bumped into sent a glare at the royal looking man before he started to walk away. He walked past me on my left side, and I earned a glance at the rest of his face. He was a extremely tall man, who was also muscular. He had somewhat spiky black hair with an attachment of red feathers with beads. On the left side of his tan face, a dark scar laid out in the open. Before he walked past he said one last word, name really.

"Xanxus." After exposing his name, he walked through the group of men and continued down the street, the group following close behind. One man, a muscular man with a burning mow hawk and green parted hair giggled and spoke somewhat loud. All I caught were " She is cute" "So strong" and "cute couple", he kept speaking but that was all I could hear. Serena and Fernando quickly rejoined me after the group with Xanxus had left. Serena was still upset about what had happened, but Fernando was a whole different story.

"Did you see his face!? He is H-O-T hot! I think he likes you." Fernando's teasing left my face red as I rushed away from him. After meeting the mysterious man Xanxus, the day pasted by quickly. Before I realized it, the sky was darkening. I turned to seek my friends, but no one stood behind me in the dark alley.

"How did I get here? I must have taken a wrong turn." I retraced my steps in hope of finding an exit or my friends, but no such luck was there. I ended worst off than when I started, and in a shady part of town. I keep my head down as I swiftly rushed through the terrifying streets. I bumped someone's shoulder and before I could reply, the man's booming voice rang through the once empty streets.

"What the fuck do you think you-" He stopped mid sentence as he glanced over me in the small moon light.

"THE Blood Rose..." I couldn't even ask what he meant before the street started to filled with numerous dangerous looking men. One in the back spoke up.

"Why come back now, hm? With the requests on your head you should have stayed away." Terrified, I tried to speak up.

"I think you have me mistaken for someone else." As I tried to squeeze past the crowd, a rough hand grabbed my arm.

"The only mistake is yours, wearing the rosé pin and braid." A few advanced behind the one holding me and grabbed his shoulder.

"I saw her first, the money is mine!" The one that spoke send a punch flying to the one holding me, in their confusion I was able to escape. My ragged breath was forced out of my burning throat as I ran faster. Men's cries and footsteps echoed after me in the dark alleys. I was going to die; there was no doubt about that. Why me, I had never done anything to anyone!? They were only chasing me because I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. I turned a corner hoping to escape and find help, but my hope was smashed by a shadowy figure standing in the alley's opening. His toothy and horrid grin gleamed in the small moon light as he spoke.

"Nowhere left to run, Miss Blood Rose." As he advanced towards me, a silver knife launched towards him, causing him to leap and gave me the chance to escape. Finally out of the alleys I raced away in any direction, hoping to run into someone on the streets. I raced for the third street on the right, only pausing to take time to catch some breath. I raced down the road with the last of my strength and flew down the hill. As I raised my eyes, I saw two figures standing in front of Trevi fountain. As I drew closer, I recognized the unhappy face of Xanxus standing next to an older man. They heard my steps and turned towards me, both shocked to see me. I pushed with the last bolt of strength I had and flew into his chest. My own was heaving as I turned my gaze up to the confused and upset man.

"Please... Help me, Xanxus." My voice grew quiet near the end right before the world went black around the older man's concerned face and Xanxus' weary and slightly worried ruby eyes.

Translations to English:

*= can you please drive is to the hotel Gola. It is the hotel downtown.

**= we have a reservation for four under the name Savino

***= excuse me I was not watching where I was going


	2. Target Two: Unexpected Guest

(I AM SO SORRY! I was writing this story on my touch and didn't know the word count until, well, just now! I promise from now on the chapters will be no more than 2,500 words. Again, I'm sorry for the SUPER long chapter!)

The world was a void of darkness. That was the first thing I noticed as I gained some awareness. Most of my senses, taste, sight, smell, and hearing were missing. All I was given was touch. Is my hand moving? Yes, I squeezed the soft sheets that lay under my limp hand, silky to the touch. I felt a sudden warmth as a strong, protective hand enclosed around my fragile, confused palm. My senses began to return as I learned about the room around me. A constant beep sounded from a heart monitor, the warm sunlight filled the room, the smell of fresh flowers flooded my nose. I was about to turn to see who had stayed by my side, but they quickly released my hand and stood as the door quietly opened. I turned my blue eyes to meet the man who had walked in. He was an older man, very warm hearted and kind looking, the same man I had seen with Xanxus. He took a seat on a nearby comfortable looking red velvet chair.

"It is good to see you awake." The man's warm smile filled the strange room. I took a minute to straighten myself and sit in an up right position. I glanced around the room and my eyes stopped as I saw Xanxus leaning against the wall, near an open window. His ruby eyes were closed as he stood motionless. I returned my sky blue gaze to the older man.

"Where I am?" I remembered some of what had happened; meeting Xanxus, seeing Roma, and being chased by strange men. I shivered at the thought of what might have happened if I hadn't run into Xanxus. The warm man spoke as he smiled.

"You are at my home. We brought you here, after what had happened." His smile faded as he finished speaking, he also glanced at Xanxus who had still yet to move from his statue state.

"Thank you, for taking me into your care. I still don't quiet understand what those men wanted from me, but I am extremely grateful for your help." I hoped I had expressed my happiness the best I could in my current state. The man just smiled back to me as he began to speak again.

"I am just happy that you weren't harmed in any way. The reason those men chased you is, slightly complicated." I could tell that whatever reason those men wanted me, it could not be good in any way. Xanxus finally spoke from his spot near the window.

"Damn trash can't tell a hitman from a damn civilian." My eyes shifted to Xanxus, mostly in questioning way of what he had said. The older man sent a hard gaze to Xanxus before he spoke.

"Xanxus, be careful about what you say." Xanxus just let out a poof of air and went back to staring out the window. The man returned his face to his original soft gaze and spoke to me.

"I am sorry about what happened, I really am. But, for your safety and your dear ones, we will have to ask you to stay here for the night." At first I wanted to reject his proposal, but as I thought into the idea in depth I agreed with his reasoning. I nodded before I asked one last question.

"Can I ask for your name, sir? I'm Altia, Alita Savino it is nice to meet you." The man smiled at my politeness and stood before he spoke.

"My name is Timeto, but please just call me grandfather. " I nodded with a smile as Grandfather left the room quietly, leaving myself and Xanxus. The only noise that rung from my room was the constant beep from the heart monitor. After a few minutes of silence, Xanxus' eye brows twitched angrily as he crossed the room. He pulled the stickers off my somewhat exposed chest and turned off the machine. He pushed the off button so roughly that the machine ended up broken.

"...Thank you. Not just for the monitor, but for everything you have done." Xanxus stared at me with his hard red eyes, reaching the depths of my soul.

"Damn trash." Xanxus pushed himself off the pale yellow wall and opened the room's door. I stood, tried of him calling me trash. I wobbled slightly as my legs were still asleep. I reached for his free hand, missed and held on tightly to his arm. His piercing eyes set a shiver down my spine, but I held strong and stood my ground.

"You know, I am getting sick of you calling me trash! I have a name, I want you to respect my name by using it!" I had used all of my courage and it still wasn't enough. After I had spoken my part, I realized how dangerous my requests were. His firey eyes stabbed at my heart as his glare beckoned death upon me. He returned to leaving my room, again he spoke before he left to who knows where.

"Damn Alita." He left, the only sounds were the trees rushing in the wind and his boot steps as the echoed down the unknown hallway. I didn't understand at the time, but a blush of pride and embarrassment spread across my face. I decided to leave my room, no one was in the hallways to stop me. I got lost right away, I had no clue where anything was. I looked at the hallway, trying to guess what could possible be behind any door. One door, down the hall on the right, was a glass pane door that led to the outside. As I pushed the door open slightly, a fresh breeze and warm sunshine embraced me. I wondered out and gasped at what stood before me.

"It's absolutely beautiful." A garden like I had never seen, something out of a fairy tail. Marigolds, Lilacs, Tulips, Sunflowers and my favorite, Forget-me-nots. Trees of many types, some with flowers while others bore fruit and so much more filled the garden. As I explored the garden, I heard someone humming. I followed the voice and soon found its owner. I brushed past a light green bush and meet the voice of the humming. A man with his back turned, the same man that had called me cute as Xanxus and the group of men left. I decided to introduce myself, even if I was only here for one night I would like to make some friends for my short stay.

"Hello." A simple start that led to a great conversation. The man turned and I saw what he wore. He wore a bright yellow shirt with bright blue pants and a green gardening apron on top. He wore dark shades over his eyes, but I could see they shone with excitement.

"Oh, you woke up! No one told me!" The man untied the apron and left it where he was working. I was surprised when the man pulled me into a tight hug and released me just as fast as he hatched on.

"Now that I get a better look at you, I can tell you are ten times more adorable then I thought!" I blushed at the man's complement and he smiled at the redness on my face.

"Thank you, but I'm not that adorable. My name is Alita, it's nice to meet you." I extended my hand to shake his. He gripped my hand between his two strong hands.

"Just call me Mama Luss. If anyone bullies you, you can tell your Mama about it." Most people would be scared or disgusted with a man of Luss' direction, but I welcomed his warmth with open my mind, Fernando flashed into my thoughts. The smile on my face fell, Luss' followed shortly after.

"Oh, honey. What's wrong?" I didn't realize it until Luss wiped away a single tear that fell. I rubbed the rest away, leaving my face slightly red.

"I shouldn't cry, I'll be back for them soon. Anyway, if Xanxus saw he would go back to calling me Damn trash instead of Damn Alita."

I blushed as I realized I sounded as if Xanxus' idea of me was important. Luss just smiled slyly as he lead me to a nearby white wood bench.

"So, Xanxus huh?" Luss giggled like a schoolgirl after my redness grew at his true guess.

"Not like that! I want to gain his respect in return." Luss raised a questioning eyebrow as I went on. Luss started going off on many different topics, some about hobbies and some about himself, and he started to ask about myself.

"Tell me everything, I want to know all about you." He pulled out a bright and feathery notebook, he looked at me as he stated scribbling down notes.

"Well, where to begin? My full name is Alita Nana Savino, I turn twenty one on December thirty first." Luss nodded as he continued to write down notes.

"You are so lucky, fireworks every year just for you!" I continued after Luss' enthusiasm.

"Any thing else... My favorite color is orange but I love all colors. I don't drink or smoke and I'm a picky eater."

Luss giggled to himself when I told him my favorite color, I later learned the cause. He finished taking notes and pushed the notebook into my hands.

"The results! You and Xanxus are a 100% match!" His notebook, on the pages shone, held basic information about myself and Xanxus. I read over Xanxus' information, remembering the most important. His birthday was coming up on October tenth and he would he turning twenty seven this year. A six year gap separated us, and the only other info was that his favorite drink was Tequila and steak was his favorite food. Luss started going off about fantasies of our future, he was intruded by a monotone voice from behind the hedge.

"Lussria, someone is looking for you." Around the bush I had passed earlier, a boy of about ten walked into the open. He was wearing a giant frog hat, had sea green hair and matching eyes. His held little emotion as he inched closer. Luss pouted as he stood and started to walk.

"Fra-chan, why did you have to spoil my fun!? I'll see you later, Ali-chan." I waved to Luss as he walked past the young man and continued to the house. The boy looked at me, no emotion was shone so I couldn't tell what he wanted. I broke the eerie silence and introduced myself.

"Hello, I'm Alita." He nodded a simple hello and took a seat next to me on the bench. He turned to look at me and bowed, he spoke in turn.

"I'm Fran, it's nice to meet the girl who tamed the Boss." I was going to inquire about who he meant by boss when a laugh stopped me.

"Ushishishi, found you Froggy." A man walked out from the same hedge everyone had been passing, it was the royal looking man from the square. His blonde hair covered his mysterious eyes, his smile was like a Cheshire Cat and his purple striped shirt extended the effect.

"Oh, it's the Fake Prince." My ears perked up at the word prince. The blonde seemed angered by Fran's words, as he stepped over and placed the young man into a headlock.

"I told you to only refer to me as Bel- sempai or Prince Bel, stupid frog." The color in the young boy's face started to drain, but if he was being hurt he showed no sign of pain. The prince released Fran from the headlock and took a seat on the bench. I decided to introduce myself to the newly arrived man.

"Hello, I'm Alita. Fran mentioned something about you being a prince." The blonde smiled at my question, but Fran stepped in on his joy.

"You forgot the part about being a fake prince." The blonde shoved Fran off the bench into the close by bushes.

"How many times do I have to tell you stupid frog, I'm a real prince." My mind took a moment to process what he had said. I finished processing and I jumped to bow at the man.

"I'm sorry for my late politeness, prince..." I let the last word hang as I waited for the man to grant me his name. His smile was back and ten times bigger.

"Ushishishi, a peasant that knows her , but Prince Bel is enough." Fran had pulled himself out of the thorny bush and walked away. As he walked, he "accidentally" bumped into Prince Bel and sent him into the same thorny mess Fran was just in.

"See ya, Alita." Fran walked away, quickly too to gain some ground away from Prince Bel. Prince Bel was out of the bush and after Fran quickly.

"Bye for now, Alita." I bowed in my seat as Prince Bel and Fran disappeared from my sight. Alone again I decided to take a moment to enjoy the peaceful bliss of the nature that surrounded me. I felt my lids gain weight as I started to feel sleepy. I spread my body out on the bench, the warm sun and soft breeze started to rock me to sleep. My lids shut and I was about to leave the world behind.

"VOOOOOOOI! Where is that stupid boss!?" I jolted from my previously peaceful state into a state of surprise and confusion. Loud feet stomped on the grass as a somewhat familiar man stepped around the hedge that had been used frequently. His piercing eyes quickly scanned the area and stopped abruptly on my figure sitting on the bench. He walked over to the bench, his lengthy silver hair swayed as he walked, and paused in front of me. His voice was loud but his voice held calmness.

"Are you the girl from the square!?" I nodded quickly, stood, and stuck out my left hand.

"My name's Alita, I remember you from the square." The man's eyes narrowed at my left hand. He sighed and shook my right hand instead.

"Name's Squalo, you seen that stupid boss of mine!?" I pondered for who he might be, no one came to mind.

"Sorry, I don't know." Squalo sighed in frustration as he walked back the way he came. I was left alone, the silence was uncomfortable after Squalo, Luss, Fran, and Prince Bel left. I stood and wondered the garden for some time more. I turned down an archway path, exited and bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm terrible sorry." I turned my aqua eyes to face the man I had bumped into. He was in the group of men, one that held a harsh gaze to me after I had bumped into Xanxus. His skin was the darkest out of the group, his hair was dark chocolate and spiked. He wore several piercings that connected his lips and ears through silver chains. His eyes still held a hard gaze which was directed at me.

"Hello, I'm Alita." I extended my hand in greeting, the man looked at it and left it alone. I pulled my hand back in and tried to avoid his gaze. He seemed to be looking for someone.

"Are you looking for the Boss too? Squalo left in that direction to look." I pointed back the way I came, trying to be helpful and kind. The man swiftly walked past me, not a word came out of his mouth as he left. A man in black appeared out of nowhere and spoke.

"Have you seen Commander Levi?" I was about to shake my head when I remembered the man that just left.

"If you mean a man with piercings and spiky hair, he went that way to look for the Boss." The man nodded and disappeared as quickly as he arrived. Alone again, I rejoiced about meeting some people that lived in the strange mansion. After what seemed like hours of wondering around, I finally returned to the entrance of the garden labyrinth. My stomach's growl echoed through the hallways as I tried to find anyone that could lead me around. A set of hands placed themselves on my shoulders and spun my confused self around. Luss stood behind me, a grin plastered on his face.

"There you are, I've been looking for you! Come on, you have to get ready." Luss gave me no time to ask what he meant by "getting ready" as he pushed me down the halls and around corners. We finally reached a room, the handle was silver and the door was dark maple. Luss pushed the door into the unknown room and shoved me inside. In the room, several women waited with racks of dresses of every shade and style. Luss pushed me behind a changing screen and shoved about ten dresses into my arms.

"Try them on, quickly!" I was still slightly confused, but I started trying on dresses as Luss and myself spoke.

"Why am I trying on dresses?" I walked out in a oh- too-big mermaid style violet dress. I spun at Luss' command and returned after he shook his head.

"The party! The one tonight, it'll be SO much fun!" I quickly slipped out of the mermaid and into a heart line cherry pink floor length dress.

"I was invited to the party? What is the occasion?" Luss frowned again as I tried on several dresses after the pink one.

"Of course you're invited! Xanxus made sure that you would be there! He said: Make sure that Damn Alita is there, it's important!" Luss giggled at my dress while I giggled as I imagined Xanxus saying the same thing. Luss shook his head after I exited the changing room.

"Nothing is right!" He stood and hurried to the many racks of dresses, he shifted through them all and spoke with maids about the dresses. His eye caught something and he squealed with delight.

"This is it!" Luss plucked the dress from a rack out of my sight and rushed back. The dress was placed in my hands and Luss stood waiting excitedly.

"Quick, I want to see!" I faced the dress and smiled at the color. The dress was a dark, sunset orange that was strapless. The dress went to just below my knees, ruffles jumped slightly from the bottom. As I stepped out from behind the golden changing screen, Luss sighed happily.

"It's prefect..." I blushed as he and the maids smiled at myself while in the dress.

"It is beautiful, are you sure I can wear it?" Everyone nodded as I spun to show off the dress in full light.

"You have to finish getting dressed!" I was basically thrown from person to person while the different maids placed make up, jewelry, and shoes on my body to complete the outfit. After sometime, I was completely detected out and ready for the party. Luss had left to finish getting ready himself, leaving me alone after the maids finished prepping me for the party. A knock on the door took my eyes off my reflection in the three way mirror. The door sung open and I saw no one at the entry way.

"Ciaosu." I was startled by the voice that came from behind me because I had seen no one enter the on the table was a young child with a fedora and a large yellow pacifier.

"Hello, I'm Alita." The child nodded and extended his small arm to me.

"I'm your escort, Reborn." I took Reborn's small arm and walked out of the room with him. I glanced over at Reborn and mixed up my thoughts. His height would put his age around seven, but he still had a pacifier that throw my guess off.

"I've never had such a gentleman as an escort." Reborn gave a short laugh and lead me around the corner. He paused in front a giant set of wooden doors, two attendants stood on either side.

"I'm sure you're in for a shock tonight." Reborn spoke before he gave the attendants a nod and they responded by opening the large doors.

"Miss Altia Savino and her escort, Reborn." At the mention of both our names, all eyes in the elegant ballroom turned to us. I was nervous and wanted to throw my eyes to the ground. Reborn whispered as he lead me down the stairs with velvet carpeting.

"Keep your chin up and eyes forward. No one here is out to get you so act naturally." His words soothed my fear and gave me the courage to grin and return everyone's gaze. Reborn led me to one round table near the front of the room, close to the long table at the top of the ballroom. He pulled out my chair and pushed the chair to the table after I sat down.

"Ciao Ciao." Reborn left to a table exactly opposite mine filled with teenagers. I would've gone to meet the group, but the sounds of men grunting changed my interests. Next to me, a throne was placed, the golden wood and scarlet velvet cushions shined. Xanxus quickly took his seat in the throne, sent his ruby eyes to me and closed them as he leaned on his right hand.

"Ushishishi, so you're here too?" I recognized the laugh and shifted my gaze to the newly arrived group of men. Squalo, Fran, Luss, Levi, and Prince Bel were all dressed in suits and each had added their own personal touch. Fran was wearing his frog hat, Prince Bel was wearing a different crown, Luss had a coat with feathers on the edges, Squalo left only his bottom buttons done and wore a blue tie, Levi still had his piercings but they looked polished. Xanxus had put on a simple black suit with a dark sunset tie, he even left the jacket buttoned up.

"It's nice to see you all again." I bowed lightly to everyone as they took their seats around the table. Fran sat on my other side, Prince Bel sat on Fran's right side. On Xanxus' left side sat Squalo, Levi was on Squalo's open side and Luss sat in between Levi and Prince Bel.

"I knew that dress was the right one!" Luss nodded triumphantly to himself as the table looked at me. Fran spoke after Luss.

"Good job, Lussira." I was embarrassed again by their eyes and complements.

"It's all thanks to Luss." Xanxus gave something close to a sigh in my direction. I began to face him when a distinctive clang came from someone tapping a wine glass with their knife rang out.

"Please welcome our boss, Timeto, Ninth boss of the Vongola." Everyone began to clap as the man I had called Grandfather took a seat in the chair that stood in the middle of the long table. I leaned close to Fran and whispered.

"Is he the boss of a family run company?" Fran's face still held no emotion as he spilled a shocking truth.

"You don't know? This is a mafia, he is the current boss." His word sunk in slowly, too slowly that after everyone had quieted down I had to choke back a shout. Grandfather spoke shortly after my halted shout.

"I thank you all for taking the time to join us this evening. I originally planned this gathering as a summer festive, but my plans were changed yesterday." Xanxus leaned slightly in my direction and whispered under his breath.

"Get ready to stand, now Damn Alita." No one seemed to notice or if they did they pretended otherwise about Xanxus' and my conversation. Grandfather smiled in my direction and gave me my signal.

"Alita, please step forward." I almost jumped to my feet and spoke as I shyly inched to the center spotlight in front of Grandfather's seat.

"Yes sir." I glanced at my table and curtsied after Luss signaled the action I should take.

"You have had a rough and startling experience. Would you be so kind as to share with everyone?" I nodded and turned to face everyone else in the room. My throat seemed to close as many eyes pierced me, I glanced around the room trying to find something to stare at. At a glimpse, in the corner of my teal eyes I caught Xanxus' ruby eyes. Though threatening when needed, the flames seemed to calm my spirt and I began from the beginning.

"Yesterday evening, I was separated from my friends as we were touring Roma. I tried to retrace my steps and ended up ten times worse off. I was in a shady part of town and tried to leave quickly. I bumped a man, he yelled but stopped abruptly as he called me the Blood Rose." When the name left my lips, the room was a buzz with conversation about many things. Grandfather raised his wrinkled hand and called silence so I could continue.

"I was chased and it seemed as if I was gone. That was until I ran into Xanxus for the second time that day and . If not for them, I might not be here right now." Some eyes went to Xanxus, but most stayed on my shy figure. Grandfather called for silence again and directed his words to me.

"Do you know anything about this Blood Rose?" I quickly shook my head in disagreement.

"No, I didn't know anything about the Blood Rose or their connection with myself." Grandfather nodded before he spoke again.

"Have had anything to do with or know anything about the mafia?" Again, I didn't have any knowledge about the topic.

"All I know is what I've seen in movies like the Godfather." Grandfather and others around the ballroom gave a short laugh at my joke. Grandfather spoke once again and called someone else to the front.

"Xanxus, please come forward." Xanxus stood from his throne, walked to the front, stood next to me and bowed politely to Grandfather.

"Yes boss?" Xanxus seemed to respect the man like everyone else, but his downward eyes showed little affection.

"Have you ever meet Miss Alita before the night she was chased?" Xanxus nodded and gave his version of the story, the part he knew at least.

"Damn Alita-" Grandfather sent a somewhat harse gaze to Xanxus. Xanxus sighed only loud enough for me to hear and restarted.

"I have meet Alita once before, the day you sent my group to check on the business building. She ran into me, we exchanged words and went our separate ways." Grandfather nodded and took counsel with several older men around him. After a few minutes of deliberating, Grandfather seemed to come to a conclusion.

"We have decided that Miss Alita will stay under your care, in the Varia, until further decisions have been made." Again, the room filled with noise of people commenting on Grandfather's decision. One boy at the teenage table, he had spiky brown hair and seemed shy, raised his hand and spoke.

"I would like to disagree with your decision... If that's alright." Grandfather nodded and encouraged the boy to speak.

"I believe staying with the Varia may put her in more danger. I think it would be safer for her if she stayed in the main house with constant protection... If that sounds reasonable." Grandfather nodded before speaking.

"Your reasoning is sound, Tsuna. I don't personally see any problem with her staying here." At this point, Reborn had stood and silence filled the room.

"I think Tsuna is just saying he would rather have Miss Alita under his protection because he doesn't believe the Varia are capable of protecting her." At that point, I saw several members at my table seemed frustrated and ready to head for the poor boy Tsuna. Tsuna waved his hands desperately as he tried to speak, but was intruded by Xanxus.

"The Varia is capable and will take her under our protection." Whispers spread like wildfire as I heard someone close by gossip with their neighbor.

"Xanxus willingly taking her in his care, do you think he is doing this for more than care?" I felt a slight blush rise as I listened to the conversation. I turned my aqua eyes to Xanxus, his ruby eyes meet mine even if only for a second. I could see Reborn smiling from his seat at the scared Tsuna. Grandfather's hand called for silence and was given it.

"I see we have come to an agreement. Miss Alita will be staying with the Varia and will be under their care, unless you disagree?" I glanced around the room, I meet Tsuna's worried eyes and gave him a reassuring nod, then my eyes hit my table where they were all smiling triumphantly, and finally to Xanxus who gave me a extremely unnoticeable nod.

"I have no issue staying under the Varia's care." Grandfather smiled as he spoke one last time.

"Miss Alita, I hope you can enjoy your stay even under this conditions. You may both return to your seats." Xanxus and I both bowed before returning to my seat and his throne.

"Let the festive continue." A round of applause echoed from the room as food began to be served and eating commenced. I turned to Xanxus, his turned eyes to me, and I bowed.

"Thank you for taking me in your care. I hope I will not be a nuance in anyway." The table smiled at me while the right corner of Xanxus' mouth twitched slightly to a somewhat smile. He spoke one last time before digging into the giant juicy steak that sat in front of him.

"Just eat, Damn Alita." To most people he would have seemed rude, but I took it as his own way of showing some form of kindness. I took a silver utensil in each hand and began to cut into the tender chicken in front of me.

"Yes sir!"


	3. Target Three: New Road, New Life

My minimal luggage was whisked into the awaiting trunk of the shining black vehicle. Two other vehicles waited near the one I was going to ride in. Preparations had been made at the Varia's headquarters for my stay and I was going to head there shortly. As the final orders were being given, I took on last short stroll through the garden of the main house before I departed. I inhaled deeply as the uncountable scents filled the air surrounding me.

"E-Excuse me." A timid, male voice sounded from behind me. As I spun around I came face to face with the boy from the festive; Tsuna who thought it would be safer for me to stay somewhere else. A smile spread across my face as I walked up to him, his caramel eyes seemed to show some relaxation.

"Hello. You're name is Tsuna, am I right?" His once timid character opened up to a more confident and happy side. He walked forward and extended his hand for me to shake.

"Yeah my name is Tsuna. You're Alita-san, am I right?" I nodded in response, not wanting to scare him because of his fragile being. He seemed so out of place around the many mafia members, most of his company was the same. His group was full of teenagers, almost out of high school by their appearance.

"Did you want to talk to me about something?" His mouth moved and his eyes switch from my face to the ground as he tried to place the words.

"A-are you really okay with living in the Varia Head quarters? If it's too much, my mom won't mind if a friend stayed over…" His power died quickly as he stared into my concerned and slightly confused face. He barely knew me, but he cared greatly for my well being.

"I would hate to impose, besides." I faced the direction that held garages for the vehicles and saw everyone fighting like they always do. A smile creped onto my face before I even realized, followed shortly by a blush as Xanxus caught my glance. His scarlet and dangerous eyes seemed to hold more emotion than most people would realize.

"I think I'll have lots of fun staying with them. Thank you so much for the concern, Tsuna." Tsuna was not a name my tongue was use to, I felt like I had murdered its pronunciation with my ignorance. Tsuna acted as he didn't notice, but I knew he did. Both he could speak anymore, two men walked towards us. One was Mama Luss, his tinted shades kept a secret that no one would ever know, and the other was the boy with silver hair and emerald eyes that had been seated next to Tsuna. The boy acted protective of Tsuna, like a right hand man or a true friend would be.

"Boss, it's time to go." Boss seemed kinda strong to call a friend, even if they were in some way connected to the mafia. Luss pulled me into a tight hug and began to practically carry me to the waiting cars. I strained my neck and waved over my shoulder at the retreating Tsuna and his friend.

"Thanks again for caring, have a safe trip home!" A reassuring smile and wave back destroyed my fears, no one as caring and innocent as him could ever be a part of the ruthless and terrifying world of the mafia. Luss arms quickly released me as the vehicles began to rev their engines. Everyone began to enter a car. Bel, Fran and a young boy with a night colored cloak over his head entered the first. The second car was filled with Squalo, Levi, and Luss. I stood in my place, waiting for one of the many butlers and chauffeurs to lead me to either vehicle. Xanxus' profound and soothing voice sounded from behind me.

"Get in the car." I was confused, the other two cars were filled to the brim and had rolled out onto the cobble stone drive way. Not responding had set Xanxus off; he clamped down on my wrist and practically threw me into the waiting vehicle. He entered after I had slid across the seat, his lids closing and breath steadying into a sleep like state. Silence filled the car, even the driver had rolled up the privacy window in fear of Xanxus.

"Why is everyone so afraid, he may act rough but he seems nice?" I was so smothered by my thoughts; I hadn't notice when Xanxus opened the car's refreshment bar.

"Tequila." Xanxus' words ended abruptly and coldly, leaving no room for questions. I really didn't understand what he was wanting, so I asked away.

"I'm sorry?" The veins on his forehead seemed to pop as his yell echoed through the small car.

"GET ME MY DAMNED TEQUILA!" I was terrified; his voice was controlling and threatening when I was use to the calm and slightly rough sound. Trembling, I faced the bar and grabbed the fanciest bottle of said alcohol I could find. After roughly placing the drink in one of the detailed glasses, Xanxus downed it and asked for six more glasses. His voice was calmer and his movements sluggish as his head slowly slid down the leather seats and into the nape of my groin. Blush raced to every corner of my face, nothing could have stopped it.

"X-Xanxus! Wh-what are you doi-" His muscular and toasty hand covers my seemingly tiny mouth.

"Shut up." His words were put in stone as he slipped into a slumber. His breathing slowed, his chest heaved so that his muscles stood out on his white collared shirt, his thick lashes covered his brown eyes, his hair lazily spread across his face, and his scowl that he held all day was lifted. All this things made my heart leap to my throat. Even if I wanted to protest, I stayed quiet in pure bliss. A man I barely knew, who was in the mafia, made my heart crumble into thousands of joyful pieces. My hand reached and started to rake his jet black hair before I could stop it. Xanxus' scowl appeared, but only for a moment. He didn't yell, or push me off or even speak. The ride continued in this fashion, my hand raked his hair as I looked between him and the landscape while he continued to nap throughout the car ride. Two hours passed before we finally ended the painstakingly long ride to the eerily beautiful castle structure the Varia called home. Before the chauffeurs even touched his own car door handle, Xanxus' scarlet eyes shoot open and he sat straight up.

"Next time, go slowly." His mumble only audible to me as the driver opened the door for us. Xanxus exited and began to head towards the main entrance. The driver tried to take my bags to carry them, but I stopped him and thanked him for driving us.

"You are amazing, Miss Alita. Being able to sit in a car with the Boss." A whistle escaped his aged mouth as the fifties looking driver handed me my bags and drove the car to an unseen garage. I faced the castle with my two bags; its size could make anyone seem like an ant. Xanxus made the castle seem like a speck of dirt as he waltzed in. Bel was the first to speak to me as our group headed up to the massive entrance.

"Ushishi, Welcome to HQ Alita."


End file.
